Water stream on the heart
by The Eyebrow Motion
Summary: AU: Regina encuentra el amor por tercera vez en su vida. ¿Cómo es ese hombre? ¿Y cómo acaba convirtiéndose en Úrsula? ¿Habrá esperanza al final para nuestra querida Regina? {Evil Trident}


Capitulo I

Regina Mills había perdido toda esperanza. Después de lo sucedido con Daniel y 'El hombre con el tatuaje del león', no quedaba nada para ella en el campo del amor. O eso creía, porque el tren del amor le deparaba otra parada, una parada en un puerto, una parada en el mar.

Lo que pasó con Tinkerbell la dejó tocada. Estaba llena de remordimientos por haber huido, por no haberse atrevido a cruzar esa puerta. Pero ya era muy tarde y ese hombre, si es que era, en realidad, su amor verdadero, ya habría encontrado a otra persona. Comoquiera que fuese, así se libraba del posible fracaso. Porque ella no creía poder aguantar otra decepción amorosa. Era una recién llamada 'pesimista por elección': siempre pensaba en negativo y así se evitaba cualquier tipo de desilusión. Tanta era la tragedia que había marcado su vida, que no creía poder enfocar la vida de otra manera.

Regina aún era joven y no totalmente malvada cuando conoció a Sean. Él era, sin duda, el más apuesto de todos los amores que tuvo o pudiera tener. Tenía ojos azules y profundos como el mar y su aspecto físico -acompañado con un carácter de autosuficiencia- le dotaba de cierto poder de intimidación.

Su primer encuentro fue en el castillo que con ironía la -más tarde malvada- reina llamaba 'hogar'. Sean Connolly había sido invitado por el rey. Era el heredero de un reino próximo al del rey George y Leopold quería estipular alianzas. Aunque, como de costumbre, nunca estaba en casa, y ella era la encargada de mostrar hospitalidad.

―Sois muy joven para estar casada con alguien tan... experimentado.-dijo Sean en su primera cena, para romper el hielo.

―Sí, suelen decirlo así "yo soy muy joven" nunca "él es muy mayor" siempre es mi culpa. -respondió la joven reina, con una cansada sonrisa.

―No creo que tengáis la culpa de nada... excepto por ser novata en lo que respecta la magia y no saber ocultar vuestros hechizos.

―No entiendo qué quieres decir. -pero su voz sonaba alarmada.

―Cada vez que paso por vuestra habitación, percibo claramente el hechizo durmiente destinado a vuestro compañero, yo mismo me he sentido atolondrado solo con pasar de largo el pasillo.

―Eso es imposible ¿cómo podéis saberlo?

―Llevo demasiado conviviendo con la magia, toda mi vida, de hecho. No os culpo, es demasiado la diferencia de edad... y dios mio, no sé que fuerzas hicieron que os casarais con él, pero apuesto el oro de mi reino a que no fueron voluntarias.

―No perderíais vuestro oro.

―Lo que me extraña es que no tuvierais pretendientes más jóvenes con los que huir de Leopold, sois una joven hermosa.

―Las circunstancias se dieron así. Pero ¿cómo es que tenéis trato con la magia?

Intentaba olvidar, que la había halagado, mucha gente la halagaba, pero era todo muy artificioso y con él sentía que se ruborizaba, así que intento cambiar de tema.

―Bueno, digamos que las circunstancias se dieron así.

Regina quería saber más de él, le intrigaba. Al principio, le había parecía un arrogante y un patán. Pero conforme hablaba más con él, o oía hablar de él a los demás, más atraída se sentía y más confusa. Pues ella se había propuesto renunciar al amor y no dejarse llevar nunca más por él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a enamorase, fue una mañana de invierno, y estaba hablando de él con una doncella.

―Ya os dije que no era tan malo, alteza.

―Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así -le recriminó la joven- y no, no es tan malo, es que al principio tiene ese aura de príncipe de mamá.

―No bromee con eso, el joven ha pasado mucho.

―¿Ha pasado mucho? Y como no empiezas a tutearme, voy a desterrarte del reino.

―Su madre lleva enferma desde que tengo memoria. Algo incurable. El pobre ha vivido atado a ello.

Regina sintió de pronto una pena enorme por ese hombre. Pero no el tipo de pena que se siente por un mendigo. Sino, una tristeza profunda más bien y un arrepentimiento enorme por haberlo estado juzgando sin conocerle. Estaba muy lejos de conocerle. Y cada día que pasaba, estaba más dispuesta a remediarlo.

Y así tuvo éxito la joven en sus deseos, que el tiempo pasó y Sean y ella pasaron muchos ratos juntos, hablando, la mayoría de las veces, de trivialidades. Pero acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro, llegó a nacer entre ellos un imán invisible.

Regina no sabía que sentía él por ella, pues si algo caracterizaba a Sean era el misterio. Sin embargo, estaba cada vez más segura de que ella sí se había enamorado, locamente y sin remedio.


End file.
